Cruising On love
by Christy4ever
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett are best friends who went on a cruise to the carribbean together. There they meet Edward, Rosalie and Alice. Will love be in the air...... or just drama. Read on to find out. REVIEW PLZ.
1. Roomates?

**Hi my name is Christy. This something I started to dream ( I know it's weird to dream these type of things put what can I say. I'm weird) and I decided to switch it up and make it real. Please tell me your suggestions what you think about the story and Flames are welcome. So read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Twilight belongs to it's one and only owner Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Room Mates?

Bella's P.o.v

"Put me down Emmett." I screamed at my big burly best friend. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he ran towards the ship. Jasper hardly kept up with us.

"You're holding us up Bella" Emmett complained.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to fall down and kill myself" I retorted

"You're excused."

By now we were entering the ship with people staring at me and Emmett. My dad gave me three tickets for a 7 day cruise of the Caribbean, and of course I HAD to take my two best friends with me. Jasper and Emmett. Two totally opposite guys yet they're still the same. Jasper was the type of guy that would help you figure yourself out. He calmed you down when needed and gave great advice. While Emmett was a totally different story. He was those types of guys who looked like they would fight half an army if they had too and then later start crying because he couldn't go to Disneyworld. He had no shame at all. As bad as they may sound I wouldn't trade them for nothing in the world. Jasper was my therapist that every girl would literally go crazy for and Emmett was my big, overprotective, cuddly bear that made me feel safe all the time.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Huh"

"What room are we in?"

"Umm…. Room 345." I think, but I wasn't telling him that. I just realized my feet still weren't touching the ground. "Emmett put me down please" I begged. It was useless asking but you can't blame girl for trying.

"No "Next thing I knew Emmett threw me on his back and started running in our room direction.

"Super Emmett to the rescue" He can't be serious but then again this is Emmett we are talking bout people. "With his beautiful sidekick Klustastic Bella…. Bella sing our theme song" I might as well do it.

"Dun Dun"

"Da da da da da da"

"Dun Dun"  
"da da da da da"

"Dun dun dun daaaaa dun"

"Dun dun dun daaaaa dun"

"Dun dun dad a daaa"

"Da da da da"

"I don't know you guys" Jasper was like 15 feet away when he said that. Or should I say shouted that.

Anyway we reached our suite. Jasper was waiting on us to open the door because I had the key. When we reached inside it was breath taking. There was beautiful scenery. I couldn't explain it. But it was beautiful.

"I call the biggest room" Emmett called out from lord knows were. Anyway I went out to claim my room.

o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o

O

After we picked our rooms and unpacked we decided to watch TV. I put my head o Emmett's lap and rested my feet on Jasper's lap. We couldn't find anything good to watch so we put the channel on Disney. Soon as we clicked it there Burning up by the Jonas brothers came on.

"_**I'm hot. Your cold."**_ Emmett's voice sang off tone. _**"You go around like you know who I am, but you don't, you've got me on my toes."**_

Then Jasper decided to join in. _**"I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter"**_

Of course I had to join in. _**"Cause I'm burning up burning up for you baby."**_ I screamed.

We mumbled through half of the song and every time it came to the chorus I would fan myself dramatically to make it seem like it was hot.

Rite after that 7 things by Miley Cyrus came on. I took the lead this time.

"_**I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared when I think about the previous relationships we shared. It was awesome, but we lost it. It's not possible for me not to care. Now we're standing in the rain and nothings ever going to until you hear, my dear**_**."**

By now we were standing up dancing and Emmett and Jasper decided to join in.

"_**The seven things I hate about you. The seven things I hate about you. Oh you"**_

"_**Your vain, your games, your insecure, you love me you like her."**_

"_**You make me laugh you make me cry. I don't know which side to buy."**_

"_**Your friends their jerks, when you act like them just know it hurts."**_

"_**I want to be, with the one I know. And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do."**_

"_**You make me love you"**_

By now me and Emmet were bumping hips and Jasper was playing the air guitar. Pretty well if I say so my self. I was even pointing at Emmett and Jasper and swinging my hair around crazily.

A few minutes later the song was finish and we were laughing uncontrollably. I was hanging on Emmett for dear life.

"Ahem"

We turned our heads to see three people looking at us like they were wondering if they should laugh or be afraid. I was sure that my face was almost turning purple now. I looked slowly and each one of them. One was a short pixie like girl with black cropped hair. In a way she reminded me of Tinkerbelle. I glanced at the girl besides her. As soon as I looked at her I felt much plainer then I really was. She was tall and leggy with long blond hair and looked like she belonged in a Swimsuit magazine. She made everyone around her feel inferior.

But the person who really caught my eye was the guy standing next to her. He was beautiful. He was built. Not to muscular and not too scrawny. He had green eyes that any girl can get lost in. I felt like I was swimming in them. His hair was a reddish blonde color that was unruly but in a hot way. I guess most people would call it bronze. It looked so soft. I just wanted to run my hands through it.

Hold up. Me! Bella Swan! Interested in a guy? No way.

Besides, he wouldn't want to date a plain Jane like me.

"That was a nice performance you guys did." I quickly turned my head to the short perky girl. Her voice sounded like bells.

"Umm… thanks I guess"

"I'm Alice. This is my brother and cousin Edward and Rosalie" I was surprise by how straight to the point she was. I was too stunned to talk but thankfully Emmett handled it.

"I'm Emmett, and this is Bella and Jasper."

Rosalie was next to talk. "How did you guys get in here?" she asked us bluntly. Well isn't she the nicest person I know.

"Ummm. We used our key." I answered timidly. "How did you get in here?"

"This is our room stupid. I believe you snuck in here to get dirt on us. Don't act like we don't know." Yep you guess right Blondie said that on.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little Bitch. When won't you guys know when to stop stalking us?" She couldn't be serious. Before I could say anything else Emmett interfered.

"And who do you think you are. Miss High and Mighty. No one talks to Bella like that" She was stunned by Emmett's retort. But she snapped out of it quickly.

"Get out of our room before we report you."

"Why don't we just settle this peacefully and go to the main office to get our correct rooms." Jasper said.

"Whatever." Rosalie snapped as she turned around and she turned around and stomped angrily to the office.

Just as the other too were going the one named Alice mouthed sorry to us and then the left. We followed right after them. When we reached there Rosalie was already shouting at the captain.

'How dare you give these people the keys to our room?" She had the poor man petrified.

"I'm s...sure it wa...was a mistake maam. I'll check the computer to see t...the p...problem." He said as he hastily looked the files. "What's the reservation under."

"Swan." I replied. I heard Alice say "Cullen" at the very same time.

He looked up carefully at Rosalie then at us. "I'm sorry but you all were placed in the same room due to the fact that all the other rooms on board were taken."

"WHAT. You can't be serious. Do you know who I am?" Of course this was Rosalie. Again.

"Don't worry about it Rose. I'm sure we can share a room for a few days." This voice was alien to me. It sounded so musical. It made my heart skip a beat for a second. As soon as I heard it I knew it came from my Adonis. His voice was so beautiful. Well he totally made Rosalie shut up.

"Whatever." After Rosalie said that she turned on her heel and stomped her way back to the room.

Soon after we all made it back to the room. Rosalie was no where to be seen.

Alice was the first to speak. "We're so sorry about Rosalie's behavior. She tends to act like that at times. But other then that she's O.K." Ha she's like a beautiful female version of Chucky. Trust me I don't mean the Chucky off of Rugrats.

"That's o.k." Jasper said.

There was a question that is bugging me and I had to ask. "Umm…" their heads snapped towards my direction "not to be prying in anyone's business or anything but what exactly did Rosalie meant when she said 'don't we know who you all were'.

Edward was the one to answer this time. "Have you ever heard of the Cullen Family?" I nodded my head. Then everything just clicked. We were in the same room with the richest family in the country. And Edward was one of America's most wanted men. Now surely he wouldn't want me. Ha can have any woman he wants.

"Omg…. I see why Rosalie wouldn't want to share with us." I said understanding why Rosalie was the way she was.

"Yea well pretend like we're just normal people." Alice said. "Anyway I'm bored. You guys want to play Truth or Dare."

"Sure" Everybody chorused.

Emmett being the big baby he was started jumping up and down. "I want to go first. Please. Please. Please."

"Ok."

"So Bella." He had to pick on me. "Truth or DARE"

"Dare" I was scared Emmett might have made me tell something utterly embarrassing.

"I dare you to kiss the first boy you see when you come out of the rom." Ahhhhhhhhhhh….. why me. WHY.

"O.k. Emmett. My turn." He better hope I don't pick him. "Ummmmmmmmmm…… Edward. Truth or Dare" I couldn't resist.

"Dare" he said with that beautiful voice of his. Snap out of it Bella.

"I dare you to sing a song by the Clique girls with Emmett and Jasper. Not only must you sing it but you must dress the part too." Ha I was evil.

"O.K"

"Why do I have to sing too?" Jasper complained "It was _HIS _dare. Not mines."

"Because that's my dare to you too." I said sweetly. Ha Ha

"Well I don't mind cause I LOVE to sing." Emmett said stretching the word "love".

"Whatever. That proves how much you love me BELLA." Jasper said.

"Awwwwww Jasper. I'm so sorry. You know I love you." I went over to hug him.

"What bout me?" Emmett. Again. Next thing I knew he jump on the top of us and starting squeezing us to death. Well squeezing me to death because Jasper was laughing. Losing. Air. Must. Breath.

"Emmet." I squeak. "I can't breath."

He loosened his grip on me. "Oh. Sorry CinderBella." His crazy nick name for me.

"That's O.K Emmett Bear." I said. 'Emmet bear' was my silly nickname for Emmett.

"Ahem" That for sure was Edward.

"Ok. Enough Family Matters." Alice said "Back to the game people."

"Ok my turn." Edward started. "Alice. Truth or DARE." Alice also said truth. "I dare you to wear a jeans and white t shirt tomorrow."

Wow what a challenge. But I was shock by Alice's expression. She looked like she was going to die. It couldn't be that bad. Right?

"No. I refuse to do it. Can't you delay it or something? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Eddie Kins." Wow she didn't even breathe when she said that. Hold Up. Did she say Eddie Kins? Wow! Even me and Emmet's nick names weren't that bad, and trust me. I wasn't the first to voice it.

"Dude?" Emmett said laughing. "She called you Eddie Kins."

"That's right and I will continue calling him that until he delays the dare" Alice said.

"Alright, Alright. Your dare is officially delayed." Edward said giving in to Alice.

"Yippee" Is it just me or did Alice just squeal? "Jasper. Truth or DARE.

"I'm going to go with truth." Jasper said, trying to stay on the safe side.

"Ok. If you had to pick between high heels or a mini skirt, which one would you pick."

"I would totally have to say high heels. They make your legs look longer and more refined." Ok that was weird. But then again this is Jasper we're talking bout people. Alice looked like she couldn't believe what Jasper said. In a way she looked like she respected him. BUT if you looked closer it looked like adoration. I think someone has a little crush on Jasper. Aww….. how cute. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hardly heard Japer ask Emmet truth or Dare.

Emmett started thumping his chest. "Of couse I chose the obvious choice. I want a DARE. Unlike you Jasper who picked the "girly" choice. Truth. Even Bella and Alice did better than you. I mean even Bella and Alice pick Dare. You should feel very, very horrible, and sad that you-"

"Ok we got your point Emmett." Jasper interrupted. "I dare run around the deck and go into the swimming pool naked." Eww. That wold be very disrupting and nasty.

Emmett didn't even look like he cared. "Is that all? WOW Jasper. You surly made me want to jump of this ship and die. I mean that was one of the most undaring Dares in all history. What? Did your fairy godmother give you that one? Or better yet did Miney Mouse tell you that was a wicked thing to do so you decided to make me do it. You seriously need advice Jasper. You big ole meany. You are so very heartless." Emmett said sarcastically. "I wonder who tells you these stuff. Daisy Duck. Did you-"

"Emmett just shut the hell up and do the dare tomorrow evening. Ok?" Jasper yelled.

"Whatever, Jasper. Do you guys want to stop playing I'm getting bored." Emmett asked us. I was bored from since I finished daring Edward. When Emmett asked us that we all sent out a chorus of yea's out.

My head accidently glaned the clock. IT was like around 8.

"I don't know bout you all but I'm tired" I told everyone. "Good night"

"Good night Bella." Edward said. I really didn't want to go but i was really tired, but I'll still see him again tomorrow. Everyone said there good nights and it was of to bed for us.

Tonight the only thing i could have dream about was Edward, and his arms all around me.

* * *

**So do you like it. plz tell me what i can do to make it better. The song that Bella, Edward and Jasper sung belongs to the Jonas Brother's. It's called Burning Up.**

**If any off you would like to talk about twilight or anything like that P.M me so i can give u guys me email so we can talk online. c ya**

**LOVE,**

**christy4ever**


	2. Get Up and Get Ready

****

Hey guys. I'm back. I'm finish with my exams. School just closed yesterday and now I'm

ready to rock this story. WHOO WHOO. LOLZ. I'm sorry for neglecting this story. I hope you all could forgive me.

**I also want to thank…….**

**Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably**

**Laurajaexo**

**NeverCriticizeRomeo**

**For reviewing. I would really like some more review from more people so please don't stop reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Get Up….. Get Ready

What the hell is this thing on my cheek? I woke up from a very pleasant dream because I felt something rubbing my cheek. It felt very rough and huge. I was still groggy but I opened my eyes none the less.

"Ahhhh." Someone's huge, smelly, revolting, disgustingly dirty feet was on my cheek.

"What the hell's wrong with you Bells?" Emmett said as he rose up. It was his foot who was on me. No wonder it smelled so bad. "Cant you see I'm trying to get some beauty sleep,"

"Yea, you totally need it dude." Jasper retorted out of no where. I turned to the side of me just to see Jasper.

"Whatever man. At least I could get beauty." Emmett shot back.

Before Jasper could say anything back I intervened. "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Well….. Rosalie wouldn't let anyone sleep with her. So that only meant some one had to sleep with you. I wasn't letting Alice come so I could be stuck with a room full of men. And I wasn't allowing Edward to sleep with you so I came in here." Emmett explained. "Jasper came because he felt awkward in a room with people he didn't know, even thought I'm sure he wouldn't mind being with Alice, so he came in here"

Oh Yea. I almost forgot yesterday's events. So that meant that Edward was actually here and it wasn't really a dream. I thought that such perfection could only be a dream. That bronze hair. Those untouchable lips. That irresistible, captivating voice. I can't even describe the beauty he has. He was like my own Adonis. Before I could go on with my thoughts the door flew open. This little black haired pixie came bouncing inside of here literally bouncing on her feet.

"Come on Bella. If I can't wear what I want to, I'll just have to settle for dressing you how I want to" She proclaimed. On No. I knew from the dares last night that Alice was into fashion. VERY, VERY, VERY into fashion. I internally groaned. Life might as well end for me.

* * *

After I took a bathe Alice started throwing clothes around the room. With each piece of clothing she the smile on her face sank deeper.

"Bella?" She called at me through a heap of clothes.

"Hmm"

"Where are your clothes?" She's got to be kidding me.

"Ummm, you're looking at them." I replied.

"Not these silly." She grinned. "I meant your _going out _clothes."

"You're looking at them" I repeated.

A look of horror crept its way across her face. "You mean this is all you brought?"

"Yea. Why?" I asked

"Urrg, I can't work with this. Come on." She grabbed my and dragged me out of the room and into hers. What saw when I went in there was a sight to behold. A half naked Edward looking though his suitcases trying to find something to wear. He turned around surprised when he saw us. My eyes were glue to his chest. Could his abs get any better I asked myself? Nope they couldn't. When I looked up to his face he had a smirk on his face. He knew I was goggling him. The blush that had started creeping on my face was now parading all over my cheeks.

"Edwarrrd." Alice whined. "I need you to leave now. It's an emergency."

That Ole lopsided grin was once again on his face. "Alice I'm not leaving until I get dress." He replied. "Beside's I hardly call attacking Bella and emergency."

That statement sent Alice into a rage. "Edward Anthony Cullen, if you are not out of this room by the time I reach ten. _I _will _personally _make your life a life hell, and I will give you makeovers."

"One. Two. Three. Ten." I think I felt a slight gush of wind when Edward ran out of the room. "Okay….let's see what I've got here for you to wear."

She went thrown practically thousands of clothing. Okay maybe it wasn't thousands, but it was a lot. It took her a while before she really found what she wanted, made me try it on. It was an orange sleeveless plisse wrap dress that stopped right above my knees, with tortoise shell rings on each of my sides. She also gave me accessories to go with it. A horsebit nail cocktail ring, bracelet and a horsebit nail bracelet. It actually brought out the curve that I thought were invisible.

"Okay now Bella, It's time to do your makeup." I eternally groaned. Let the torture _continue._

Alice made sure not to let me face the mirror as she did my hair. She wanted it to be a surprise for me. I still can't see what's the big deal. We're on a cruise ship. There's no need for us to be getting dressed up if were not going to the ballroom or dining with the people on board, but I wouldn't dare ask Alice that.

* * *

Whole hour and a half went by, and guess what. She was _still _fixing my hair. I knew it was long but not that hard to fix. I counted the minutes as she combed and brushed and curled my hair. Finally all that waiting paid off. She was finally done. She stepped back to admire the work she as done on my hair. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But finally she smiled, so I guess all was good.

"You can look now Bella." Alice finally told me. As I turned around I was surprised by the sight that was before me. This _girl, _who was a stranger to my eyes was staring at me. Every turn my head made, the girl would copy without missing a beat. It took me a while to realize that this foreign girl was actually me. Alice was a miracle worker. She took me, plain, olé boring, dull brown eyes, Bella Swan, and made her into a sexy, alive, glowing Isabella Swan. My hair was parted in the middle and had curls running down beneathe my shoulder.

"Alice, you are a miracle worker." I proclaimed.

"Not really." She replied. "You know your very beautiful Bella."

"Hmmm." I just looked at her but I didn't really agree but I was terrified that if I didn't agree with her that she will start lecturing me like Emmett and Jazz always do when we hit that topic.

"Now let me give you your shoes." _Please don't be high, please don't be high, please don't be, "_Here you go Bella." _High. _

They were matching my dress. They were also designer shoes like my dress. Gucci's 'Sofia' high heel open-toe sling back sandals with horsebit ring buckle. The heels were at least four inches high. Alice can't be serious. "Alice I can't wear these."

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"They're too high." I complained. I knew I had every right to complain. Those shoes are death traps.

"Come on Bella, They're not that high." Was she sniffing something. These things were like four inches high.

"No. Alice." I had to put my foot down. Metaphorically. "I allowed you to dress me up but this is going to far."

"Alrite then." Alice said with a pout. "Here, put these on." She thew another pair of shoes at me. This time they were flats, and not any flats Alice said. These were, and I quote, "'Charlotte' flat pumps with horsebit and elastic back." Atleast they were'nt heels.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to get dress. _You _stay put." She instructed to me. It wasn't like I was going anywhere. So i nodded my head in response. About 20 minutes later Alice was ready. What She was wearing made me feel so inferior compared to her. She had on a tank top with keyhole and signature web cable detail, with a long sleeve jacket in GG print with zip closure, signature web detail, ruched shoulders, hideaway hood, front slash pockets and elastic waist band and cuffs. She had the sleeves pulled up to her elbow and the jacket was open, along with a six pocket shorts with four button and zip front closure, belt loops, and G/oar print on back pocket and a off-white/blue rope with blue leather and blue suede trim and light gold hardware. To complete the outfit she had 'Santander' mid heel ankle strap wedge sandals with interlocking G ornament and horsebit ring buckle and a 'Hysteria' medium top handle bag with double handles, detachable shoulder strap, magnetic snap closure, metal gucci crest detail, and inside zip, cell phone and pda pockets. She looked hot. Now I was consious about what I was wearing.

"Okay Bella let's go." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Me and Alice walked out to see if everyone else was ready. When Emmett and Jasper saw me there mouths dropped.

"Whoa. Bella you look hot." Emmett yelled. "Alice, how did you get her to put that on."

"Well I have my ways." Alice said proudly. Her ways. Yea right. She forced this upon me. Stupid-annoying-pixie.

"I am impressed." Jasper stated truthfully. I quickly glanced at Edward, he look like he was grooling. Mabey it's just me. Why would he care how I look. I'm sure he has a girlfriend.

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"She decided to go out by the pool." Edward stated with that wonderful voice of his. "She didn't want to hang out with us today."

"Oh." Alice said with a frown. "Anyway you guys ready to do the dares?" She asked, her smile had return.

"I don't see why we have to do our dares today and your gets to be delayed." Jasper said sulkingly.

"Well I'm just special." Alice said giddily. I don't know if I was hearing right but I think Jasper mutterded something along the lines of "yes you are", I could be wrong. "Any way. Whose going first."

"I am." Emmet said with a mischievous smile on his face. Oh NO. What was he up to now. I hope he don't do anythig too horrible. Knowing Emmett. He Would.

* * *

**So what do you think. Was it a Hit or Miss. Please Review. I'll Update When I reach fifteen reviews.**

**All the outfits are on my profile. Go check it out. Thank for reading. And I'll be sure to try update soon.**

**ciao.**

**christy4ever**


	3. I'm sorry!

My Dear Readers,

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been through so much this year and I'm just started to learn who I am. I have been hurt on the inside and I couldn't find the heart to finish this story. I am learning now that I can't feel sorry for myself for the rest of my life. I am going to turn all that hurt around. I figured that I at least owe you guys and explanation and an apology. So you should expect an update in a week or so. Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Christy4ever.


End file.
